When it Rained
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: Kusaka is dead. Shizuo doesn't know what to do. So he ends up where that little flea is.  Rated T for some suggestiveness, and other-


_Kusaka is dead._

An incident, the news station had said. The boy had offered to do a dangerous stunt himself, instead of with a double.

It hadn't went well.

Shizuo didn't know what to do, nor who to go to.

He had instantly ripped off the bartender clothing; replaced it with an old hooded sweatshirt and some jeans he had found. With his sunglasses on, he simply walked.

The thoughts going through his mind weren't thoughts- They weren't anything.

He wanted nothing.

He didn't want Celty's sympathy.

He didn't want Simon's words.

So he just walked.

_Dead._

He ended up in front of Izaya's place. The perfect place.

_Since that flea won't care at all._

He went up. How many times has he been in this elevator, holding onto a small trashcan, waiting for it to open so he could smash it into that little flea's face?  
He'd lost count.  
Not that it mattered.

Namie opened the door just as Shizuo's hands rested on it.

"Oh- You're Shuizuo, right? Keep him company because I can't stand him right now." she ran out.

Shizuo walked in, not caring that the women had said his name wrong, sitting right in his hated person's house. On his couch. With the sickening scent of _him._

"Ohh, Shizzu-chan! This is a surprise~ What brings you here? Are you going to kill me again-"

Izaya stopped, seeing the newsline on his computer.

_Interesting._

"Shizzu-chaaaaan?" He pretended to be surprised. "You aren't coming after me? Aaaaa, have you finally given up...Shizzuo-o-chan?"

_The concern in his head knocks him up; he rushes it back down, cramming it down, savoring the feeling of what he could at least make, in his reality, a win._

_"..."_

Something was rising in him. Anger. But, it didn't catch.

He just felt nothing,  
nothing at all.

All Shizuo can feel is his body numbing over. More and more and more and more and more and more.

And somewhere else, his heart starts fearing, starts dying.

Izaya sits across him.

"Aaaaa, Shizzu-chan, if you're like this it's boring~~" Izaya whines. In truth, he's interested; what made Shizuo come here? To get his answers, he'll play cruel- Even though Shizuo isn't worth it at all.

_The sparks are growing, but not catching._

"I mean really, why come to me when your dear brother- I heard on the news, not illegally, thank you- is dead? I'm not going to sympathize with you, you know! I mean, it was really his fault wasn't it, for doing that dangerous stunt in the first place-"

A cup whizzed through the air at him.

Izaya moved.

The cup fell to the ground, shattered into a dozen pieces.

Shizuo didn't look up.

"...Neeeeeh, you realllllly don't like me, do you Shizzu-chan~? Is it because I'm not helping you out? Or is it because you think it's your fault? Or is it..."  
Izaya grinned. His natural, smirk-like grin, that caused so many peoples' blood to boil.

"...Because you couldn't think of anyone else?"

_The sparks took to the wood, and burst into fire._

"IIIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Shizuo felt his body rise up as he grabbed the couch. Izaya smiled.

"Awww, I'm touched, Shizzu-chan! Who would have thought that even though I'm your enemy, you'd come to me to help you-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo felt the normal reaction take place. He saw Izaya move out of the way. He saw the wall had been broken into, just a bit.

"I didn't...Want any help." He felt his breath become irregular, he felt his body move fast, he felt it as Izaya's neck was under his hands.  
He felt a blade try to cut, he felt the blade cut, he felt his other hand grab the blade and simply smash it out of Izaya's hands.

"Ow...Shizzu-chan, that hurt!" Izaya pouted, in his way. His childish, completely fake way.

Shizuo felt his blood boil.  
And he was relieved.  
So very relieved.

His head fell foreward, onto Izaya's shoulder. His hand was still trapping his neck, the other still trapping the other's hand.

"Ehhh? Shizzu-" Izaya knew he could move if he wanted. But his body felt frozen, frozen the second that head touched his shoulder.

"Izaya."

Izaya, for the first time in his twenty years of being able to speak, felt speechless.

"...Shizuo...?"

_A whisper._

Shizuo met eyes with that person.

The person he always considered the worthless, useless flea; the person who made his life a mess; the person he hated so much he could hardly stand it; the person...

That made life interesting.

That made his life filled with a- a hook. A reason to live.

Izaya felt himself panic. So much contact, yet nothing happened- So much quiet- So much was just floating in the air-

He hated it.  
It was suffocating, how much he could notice Shizuo.  
Shizuo's strength, his body heat, his breath, his hair, his hands, his heart...

**A complex.**

_Huh._

Izaya half sighed, half smiled.

"...Izaya..." Shizuo felt his body move. He wasn't sure how.  
It just did.  
As their mouths met, Hot. Cold. Soft.  
The most natural,  
yet unnatural.

Outside, it rained.  
And that sound covered for them, the creaking, the screams, pleasure, pain.

There's a saying.

_"Hatred is simply another form of love._  
_Maybe the most powerful._  
_Because in hatred,_  
_there's no fear the other person won't care about you-_  
_There's no fear the other person will leave you-_  
_because HATE leaves scars like no other wound would."_

Hatred is love.  
A love that nothing can stain.  
And that's why people hate.  
Because they can't explain it.

Why does one person in particular,  
make me feel this way?  
Why does this person,  
make me so insane, like no one else could?

It rained the day Kusaka died.  
It rained the day of his funeral.  
It rained.

Whenever it rained,  
things were slightly different then before.

At his house.  
While the rain covered them.  
While the sounds couldn't touch them, to make then realize.

_Soft._  
**Hot.**  
Cold.

His blood would boil,  
his body would scream,  
he would take the guy who made him,  
He would take and take and take,  
until the one screamed so loud, screamed his name again and again,  
that it was deafening.

He would kiss that body.  
He would make it.  
He would be the one who heard it,  
instead of the one who usually screamed it.

At the top of their lungs were their hearts.

**Beating.**

And when the rain stopped,  
one of them had always disappeared.  
And when there was no rain...

* * *

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screeched, the signpost above his head.

"Ah, Shizzu-chan! Couldn't I get a break? I was going to get something from someone today~~" Izaya stuck out his tongue, picture perfect, childish.

"ARAGHHHHH" The signpost flew through the air and out of sight as Izaya ran.

"Ahahahaha- Can't catch me, Shizzu~ I'll see you later then~!" Izaya supposedly tripped from the water-

-And Shizuo, for the first time after Kusaka died, smiled. Just a little. Of course, the moment was ruined by a facefull of Izaya's pocket-knife.

"And that's the parting gift, Shizzu-chan~!" Izaya laughed, running. Revenge was sweet.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed, grabbing the nearest vending machine, and throwing it.

Dota-chin and his gang looked over and saw the vending machine fly.

"Waaah, haven't they been at this often?" Walker looked over. "Scary~~!"

"Kyaaa~~ Just like a BL! The two enemies who supposedly hate each other, but love each other in the moonlight~!" Erika fawned over her idea. "Don't you agree, Dota-chin?"

"No way."

"Awww..."

And that was that. 

No one noticed that they didn't fight in the rain.  
In fact, no one seemed to even notice they were gone, when it rained.

* * *

This story is written very uniquely for me...Not the best, but an extremely unique style in comparison to my older/other works...

...Dx My poor other Fanfics, they're so dead. ;n;

I like these two a lot, so cute...xD

Yeah, I might make a doujin of this, that's why I originally wrote it...That's also why it's partially like a script- haa...On deviantart- FanFantasy , that is, if you're interested in what will probably be the doujin form of this.


End file.
